


Feelings

by SinningSanders (huffle_puff_nerd)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffle_puff_nerd/pseuds/SinningSanders
Summary: Friends with benefits gone wrong. or is it right?





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 1,673
> 
> All research was taken from this source:
> 
> https://faithfulreader.livejournal.com/13008.html

It had started out simply, Virgil was having a bit of a dry spell. He had just broken up with his boyfriend of a year and he wasn’t really looking for another relationship right now. Virgil had been complaining about it to Roman in the little coffee shop they always had lunch at. Roman being his best friend and roommate. Roman had simply shrugged offering to hook him up with a friend before he looked at the time and had to leave. It was when Virgil was sitting alone staring at his nearly empty coffee that the man approached. He smiled at him before admitting that he had heard the conversation that had just happened. Virgil’s face was bright red but the man simply made him an offer.

“I’ve been having a bit of a dry spell as well. We could be friends with benefits.” He held out his hand after speaking. Virgil paused to think about it. This is what he wanted, a no strings attached sexual relationship. So he agreed, the pair exchanging numbers before Virgil left to hurry to class.

——

Virgil entered the empty cafe, smiling at the employees as they left. He closed the door, locking it, before grabbing a rag and beginning to wipe off tables. Patton came out of the kitchen a minute later grabbing a rag of his own and helping. This was routine, he would get up to go to class, do his homework, then at 9:30 he would leave his house, arriving at the cafe around 10. Then he and Patton would talk as they cleaned up the cafe, before heading up to Patton’s apartment above the cafe. There they would talk laughing with one another, then they would head to bed. Sometimes to have sex other times just to sleep. It was this routine that doomed Virgil. He got used to talking to Patton and sleeping with the elder wrapped in his arms. He ignored everybody telling him that it was a bad idea. He should have listened, now he’s desperately in love with his fuck buddy.

“So Verge, how was class today?”Patton asked, moving from the last table to behind the counter to close up the register. Virgil smiled, explaining the crazy story his creative writing teacher had told.

“..and so,” he paused to laugh “he ended up selling his goat for a slightly larger goat.” Patton laughed. Smiling at Virgil, he finished the last of the chores before looking around.

“Well then..upstairs?” he had a look in his eyes. Virgil shuddered, pausing for a minute before nodding. Patton crossed the floor taking Virgil’s hand in his and pulling him towards the stairs.

—–

Virgil was pressed up against Patton’s bedroom door, just like so many times before. Their kiss was gentle a contrast to the fast pace. Virgil’s mind drifted to what it would be like if he and Patton lived together.

‘As if he would ever love you the way you love him’ Virgil thought. His mood shifted and all he could think of was how he couldn’t do this anymore.

“I-I’m sorry Pat.” Virgil whispered pulling away. Patton looked confused but before be could speak Virgil had pushed him away and bolted out the door.

“VERGE! VIRGIL! WAIT-” The door closed with a soft click leaving a very confused Patton behind it.

———

“I told you, didn’t I tell you?” was the first thing out of Roman’s mouth. Virgil sighed looking away,

“Yes, you told me. I get it I’m an idiot.” they were sitting in a new cafe, neither one enjoying it much.

“Why’d it have to be the cafe owner? Seriously, why couldn’t you fall for a teacher or something? I loved that coffee, this..” he looked down.

“This is shit.” he ignored the way the owner glared at him from behind the counter. Virgil snapped slamming his hands on the table and fixing Roman with a look.

“I get it! I fucked up! Okay?” then he pushed himself from the chair, leaving the shop. He shoved his hands in his pocket ignoring the buzzing of his phone as he walked. He was so dumb, so fucking dumb. Why did he fall for the most cliche thing?

Sighing he kicked a rock looking at the now setting sun. He should’ve gone back home. He should’ve, but he didn’t. He kept walking, letting his feet lead him. Somehow he ended up on the other side of town. In front of Patton’s cafe, the lot was empty. This would be when he showed up when he helps Patton. God dammit he was a fool. Turning he began to walk again, ignoring the sound of a bell chiming and footsteps approaching.

“Virgil! Please, please just tell me what I did!” Virgil froze, the voice he dreamed of at night flooding his ears and causing his heart to race.

“You didn’t do anything, it was me! I broke the number one of our arrangement. I love you, and I couldn’t keep doing it knowing it didn’t mean the same thing to you. I’m sorr-” he was cut off with a kiss. Shock froze him for a moment before he pulled back. His eyes expressed his confusion and he wished so desperately that Patton would speak instead of staring at him. Without a word, Patton grabbed his hand and dragged him into the cafe. He locked the door, switched off the lights before pulling him up the stairs. He closed the door leading Virgil to the couch and sitting him down.

“I love you too, Virgil. I have for a while. I thought that was obvious! I mean we did things that were way outside of the walls of our arrangement. I guess I should have told you instead of assuming you knew.” Patton looked at his hand next to Virgil’s on the couch. Lacing their hands together he moved closer.

“So Verge, will you be my boyfriend?” Patton’s voice was soft, Virgil’s heart was racing. This was what he had been dreaming about for months. Smiling he let out a quite yes, laughing as Patton jumped on him with a happy squeal. They fell back landing awkwardly on the couch, adjusting a little. Virgil was staring up into Patton’s eyes noticing the pure look in his eyes. Pushing himself up he pressed his lips to Patton’s. The kiss started gently before quickly turning a little steamy. Soon Patton’s hands began to wander and his cold fingertips caused Virgil to gasp. Patton trailed his lips down to Virgil’s neck sucking a light purple bruise there. Virgil pressed on Patton’s chest to get his attention.

“B-bedroom…” he panted. Patton gave him a smile and a wink before he stood and walked to the room. Virgil’s eyes rested on Patton’s ass as he noticed the older one walking with more of a swing. Virgil watched until Patton disappeared then laid on the couch for a minute. He smiled going to stand when his phone buzzed again. Pulling it from his pocket he looked at the screen. Roman was wondering where he was, with a grin he replied that he was safe and not to wait up before laying his phone on the table.

Standing, he walked to the room. When he entered he saw that Patton was already undressed and pleasuring himself. Shaking his head Virgil walked to the bed pulling his jacket and shirt off on the way. Stopping by the edge he toed off his shoes and socks. He crawled on the bed, over Patton and pressed another gentle kiss to his lips. While Patton was distracted he snuck his hand up taking over jerking him off. Patton wrapped his arms around Virgil’s abdomen trailing them up and down Virgil’s back for a few minutes before he brought them down to the button of Virgil’s jeans. He popped the button open pulling the fabric down as far as he could. Virgil broke the kiss leaning back to pull his pants and boxers down, kicking them off the bed.

Leaning over he opened Patton’s draw pulling out the small bottle of lube kept there. Pouring a generous amount on his hand, he stroked his cock a little. Releasing himself he brought his hand to Patton’s hole. Rubbing his slick finger there he slipped one in before adding another and prepping Patton. Patton gasped at the feeling, seeing as it had been a bit since he had done anything like this. Virgil did this for a few minutes before pulling his fingers out, and gripping himself. Guiding himself to Patton’s entrance he began to press in. moving his other hand up he laced his finger with Patton’s. Pausing he waiting a minute before began to thrust slowly. Closing his eyes he hissed in pleasure, moving a little faster. A few minutes later Patton moved his free hand to pleasure himself, moaning quietly and biting his lip. Virgil leaned down kissing a Patton neck softly before sucking a dark bruise onto the skin there. Virgil sped up. And Patton matched his pace.

It wasn’t long before Patton gasped out that he was close, followed by Virgil’s hips stuttering. Virgil gasped as his orgasm hit him. Laying his head on Patton’s shoulder. Patton whined as he came his release covering his stomach, some even hitting Virgil’s abdomen. Virgil pulled out slowly before falling on the bed next to Patton.

They both sat there breathing heavily for a minute before Virgil stood. He exited the room coming back a few minutes later with a rag in his hand. He cleaned Patton’s release from him before returning to the bathroom. Walking back into the room he opened the drawer where Patton kept Virgil’s spare clothes. Pulling on a pair of boxers he brought a pair to Patton as well. Laying back down he pulled a sleepy Patton into his chest a drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
